The Stand Captain Trips' Vermächtnis
by Potchy
Summary: Ich habe mich mal an einer Fanfiction zu The Stand versucht.
1. Alleine in der Stadt

Ich habe mich aauch mal an einer FanFiction zu meinem Lieblingsbuch versucht und das Szenario nach Deutschland verlegt.

Der Plot auf dem diese Fanfic basiert gehört nicht mir sondern Stephen King. Ähnlichkeiten mit real existierenden Personen und Orten sind Zufall und nicht beabsichtigt.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt fleißig Feedback g

**The Stand – Captain Trips' Vermächtnis**

**1. Alleine in der großen Stadt**

Catharina saß auf der riesigen Festwiese ihrer Heimatstadt. Hier fand vor einigen Tagen noch ein Konzert von Robbie Williams statt. Jetzt war die einzige Melodie welche zu hören war das Klappern der Teile des Bühnensets die nicht mehr abgebaut werden konnten. Die gesamte Crew schien sich eine Sommergrippe eingefangen zu haben. Ersatz gab es nicht. Neunundneunzig Prozent der 600.000 Einwohner waren krank, tot oder lagen im Sterben. Catharina fühlte sich bei bester Gesundheit, zumindest physisch.

Sie weinte und dicke Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über das zarte Gesicht dieser zarten Frau.

Vor einer Woche war sie mit ihrem Freund, Marcel, hier gewesen, sie machten sich über diese kreischenden Teenies lustig. Heute wäre ihr dritter Jahrestag gewesen. Sie hätten sich einen wunderschönen Tag gemacht, vielleicht eine Fahrt zur Kiesgrube unternommen und sich den ganzen Tag gesonnt und gebadet. Zwischendurch etwas Sex.

All das war jetzt vorbei, alle Träume, Marcel war genauso tot wie ihre Mutter, ihr Vater und Tom, ihr großer Bruder. Wegen ihm vergoss sie die meisten Tränen, er hatte sie über alles geliebt und immer in der Schule beschützt.

Catharina stützte sich mit den Armen nach hinten ab und sah in den Himmel, ließ ihr Gesicht von der Sonne berauschen. Vögel zwitscherten. Es war ein Sommertag wie aus einem Märchen. Keine einzige Wolke trübte den blauen Himmel. Um sie herum lagen einige Leichen, vielleicht zwanzig oder dreißig auf der gesamten Wiese. Nur ein Bruchteil der Opfer die die Grippe forderte. Cathy, wie sie von Freunden genannt wurde, registrierte die verwesenden Kadaver nicht mehr.

Sie fragte sich immer wieder wie das alles passieren konnte, ebenso wie sie sich fragte warum sie, Catharina Falkner, verschont wurde. Sie kam sogar manchmal auf den Gedanken eine Auserwählte zu sein, schüttelte diesen aber schnell wieder ab weil es ihr so blöd vorkam.

Cathy stand auf und stützte ihren Rücken indem sie die Arme gegen ihre Hüften stemmte. Sie entschloss sich etwas Essbares zu besorgen, denn die Schreie ihres Magens schienen bereits lauter zu sein als die Melodie der Reste des Bühnensets im Wind.

Sie ging zu dem Supermarkt in dem sie sich die letzten zwei Tage einquartiert hatte. Er lag im Bahnhof im untersten Geschoß, es war dort also relativ kühl. Erstaunlicherweise gab es dort keine einzige Leiche, dafür glich der Rest des Bahnhofs einer Leichenhalle. Nur im Untergeschoß war der Gestank noch zu ertragen, aber auch das würde sich wohl in wenigen Tagen ändern.

Nachdem sie ihren täglichen Slalomlauf um das Menschengemisch, welches aus weißen, schwarzen, gelben und anderen Hautfarben bestand, abgelaufen war, war sie im Supermarkt.

Die Hautfarben der menschlichen Hindernisse waren allerdings nicht mehr erkennbar da der Großteil der Haut mit einer getrockneten Schleimkruste überzogen war und sich schon einige Insekten daran zu schaffen machten.

Im Laden, der zu einer großen Supermarktkette gehörte, angekommen ging sie schnell an der Molkereiabteilung vorbei, denn so angenehm die Temperaturen hier unten waren, es reichte nicht aus um diese ausreichend zu kühlen. Es roch beißend nach saurer Milch und ranziger Butter.

Cathy ging zu dem Regal in dem Müsli und Cornflakes nur darauf warteten von ihr gegessen zu werden. Sie schnappte sich eine Schachtel Schokomüsli und ging weiter in die Getränkeabteilung. Heute sollte es Orangensaft sein, laut Werbung genauso gut wie frisch gepresster. Sie ließ es sich schmecken und schlief anschließend ein. Cathy schlief bis spät in die Nacht, und sie träumte.

_Es war der dritte April dieses Jahres. Cathy feierte ihren zwanzigsten Geburtstag. Alle ihre Freunde, Familienmitglieder und natürlich Marcel waren da. Ihre Eltern schenken dem jungen Paar eine Reise nach New York._

Diese sollte vor zehn Tagen beginnen, allerdings wanderte kurz zuvor Captain Trips nach Deutschland ein. In den Nachrichten wurden vermehrt Berichte über eine Epidemie in den USA gebracht. Die Verantwortlichen leugneten es bis sie an ihrem eigenen Schleim erstickten. Alle Flüge aus und nach Amerika wurden gestrichen, die gesamten USA wurde förmlich unter Quarantäne gestellt, aber es war zu spät. Vielleicht war es nur ein Infizierter oder es waren hundert, das spielte keine Rolle. Wie ein Strohfeuer breitete sich die Grippe über die Bundesrepublik und über die Staatsgrenzen aus. Kein Land, keine Stadt und kein Haus in Europa wurde verschont.

Captain Trips raffte alle dahin, Obdachlose, Bauern, Filmstars und Politiker.

Cathy träumte davon wie ihre Familie in einem der zahlreichen Massengräber verscharrt wurde. Später gab es keine Massengräber mehr, weil es weder Leute gab die sie ausheben konnten noch jemanden der die Berge von Leichen abtransportieren konnte.

Bis vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie immer wieder gehört wie Plünderer über die Stadt herfielen, einer davon erstach Marcel mit einem Messer. Sie musste mit ansehen wie der Mann den sie liebte in ihren Armen verblutete. Die Plünderer wurden von Tag zu Tag weniger, bis nur noch eine beängstigende Stille herrschte.

Sie machte immer größere Zeitsprünge in ihren Träumen, einmal war sie das sechsjährige Mädchen das ihr Eis auf die Kleidung kleckerte und dafür von ihrer Mutter ausgeschimpft wurde, dann war sie die siebzehnjährige, pubertierende Cathy welche ein trauriges erstes Mal erlebte.

Immer wieder tauchte jedoch der verblutende Marcel und die Massengräber auf.

Catharina erwachte schweißgebadet aber sie hatte weder geschrieen noch Tränen in den Augen. Sie gewöhnte sich schnell an diese Träume, die jede Nacht kamen.

Es war jetzt dunkel und auch im Freien angenehm kühl. Sie beschloss in der Stadt nach weiteren Überlebenden zu suchen.

Das Untergeschoss des Bahnhofes war über einhundert Meter lang. Links und rechts waren Geschäft an Geschäft gereiht, alles was Cathy sah konnte sie sich einfach nehmen. Sie lief die Promenade entlang bis sie ein Sportgeschäft entdeckte. Die Tür stand offen aber der Laden wurde nicht geplündert, wahrscheinlich waren die Elektronikmärkte interessanter für Plünderungen.

Das Geschäft war ziemlich klein, hatte aber das wonach sie suchte. Sie nahm einen mit Tarnfarben gemusterten Army-Rucksack, ein Messer, zwei Feldflaschen, ein Fernglas und eine Taschenlampe mit. Das Messer, welches viele Funktionen hatte, die Cathy allerdings jetzt nicht testen wollte, steckte sie in die dazugehörige Scheide und zog einen Ledergürtel durch die entsprechende Schlaufe. Sie schnallte sich den Gürtel um. Den Rest der Sachen verstaute sie im Rucksack und ging weiter.

Als nächstes blieb sie vor einer Drogerie stehen.

Die Filiale war einigen Plünderungen zum Opfer gefallen, alles war durcheinander. Unter einem großen Haufen Plastikflaschen, in denen sich Shampoo, Duschbad und dergleichen befand sah sie einen ausgestreckten Arm liegen, er musste dem Verkäufer gehören und war von Captain Trips gezeichnet.

Cathy beschloss nicht hinein, sondern zurück zum Supermarkt zu gehen, sich einige Vorräte zusammenzupacken und im Morgengrauen aufzubrechen.

Sie ging zurück in ihr noch Zuhause, huschte wieder an der Molkereiabteilung vorbei und ging die Regale auf und ab.

Cathy verstaute mehrere Packungen Zwieback und Knäckebrot im Rucksack, die würden auch bei großer Hitze lange haltbar sein, als Ausgleich dazu wanderten Multivitaminsäfte hinein, schließlich wollte sie kein Zahnfleischbluten bekommen wie diese Seefahrer.

Bei diesem Gedanken viel ihr noch etwas ein, Zahnbürste und Zahncreme.

Am Ende packte sie noch einige Süßigkeiten, vor allem Waffeln und zwei Flaschen stilles Wasser ein.

Als sie fertig mit packen war musste sie feststellen dass der Rucksack nun ziemlich schwer war, sie würde sich am nächsten Morgen ein Moped oder einen Roller besorgen müssen, mit einem Auto wäre es unmöglich durch die von Blech- und Menschenleichen verstopften Straßen zu kommen.

Cathy legte sich auf ihre Decke und schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen, ohne zu träumen.

Sie erwachte gegen neun Uhr war munter und ausgeruht wie noch nie seit die Grippe ausgebrochen war. Cathy beschloss unterwegs zu essen und nahm noch einige Müsliriegel mit auf den Weg.

Sie schnallte sich den schweren Rucksack auf den Rücken, das Gewicht machte ihr doch nicht soviel aus wie sie heute Nacht annahm. Cathy beschloss das Stadtzentrum zu verlassen und in den äußeren Regionen nach weiteren Überlebenden zu suchen. Ihre Suche begann mit dem Aufstieg in das Erdgeschoß des Bahnhofs, über unzählige verwesende Menschen, hinaus ins Freie.

Draußen angekommen merkte sie, dass es bereits morgens sehr warm war und beschloss sich etwas leichtere Kleidung zu besorgen.

Sie ging eine Weile auf einem Gehweg in die Richtung welche zur Autobahn führte, es waren allerdings noch einige Kilometer.

Nach fünfhundert Metern kam sie an einem Kleidungsgeschäft vorbei, allerdings war dort alles leer geräumt und der Rest stand in Flammen. Sie musste weitersuchen. Nach über einer Stunde war es so heiß, dass ihr der Schweiß in die Augen lief.

_Ich hätte eine Kopfbedeckung mitnehmen sollen. _Tadelte sie sich selbst.

Die Sonne stand jetzt hoch am Himmel und sie suchte verzweifelt nach irgendeinem Laden der Hüte oder Sonnenbrillen verkaufte, aber jedes Geschäft in dieser verdammten Stadt schien zu brennen oder bereits abgebrannt zu sein.

Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr, welche 1:43 Uhr anzeigte, Zeit für eine Pause dachte sich Cathy, aber wo? Dann sah sie die Antwort auf diese Frage.

Keine zwanzig Meter vor ihr stand eine Nobelboutique, die nicht nieder gebrannt war oder aus der Flammen schlugen.

Zwar hatten es sich die Plünderer nicht nehmen lassen den Laden ordentlich durchzuwirbeln und etliche Sachen mitzunehmen aber für Cathy würde schon noch genügend zum Anziehen übrig sein.

Gleich am Eingang der Boutique lag ein Sonnenbrillenständer auf dem Boden, dort würde sie sich nachher ein schönes Model aussuchen können, sie betrat den Laden.

Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke verstreut und es war schwer auszumachen um welche es sich handelte. Cathy hielt nicht viel von diesen Läden, aber wenn sie hier etwas Passendes fand, würde sich das vielleicht ändern.

Sie fand eine kurze, weiße, Hose aus leichtem Stoff, sie war luftdurchlässig und Cathy nahm an, dass sie darin weniger schwitzen würde. Dazu entschied sie sich für das passende T-Shirt. Cathy zog sich schnell um und betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel.

Sie war einen Meter dreiundsiebzig groß, hatte blau-grüne Augen und langes schwarzes Haar. Sie war athletisch und war überall gut proportioniert.

Sie nahm sich noch einen weißen Hut, der wie sie fand scheußlich an ihr aussah, aber in diesen Zeiten ist das wohl einem Sonnenstich vorzuziehen.

„So, weiter geht's"sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Beim Verlassen der Boutique kniete sie sich vor den Brillenständer und suchte sich eine Sonnenbrille aus.

Sie schnallte den Rucksack wieder um und ging weiter.

Ihr Weg führte sie Kilometer um Kilometer durch verstopfte Straßen und Fußwege. Überall waren Fliegen, Käfer und andere Insekten die die Leichen durch ihre Anwesenheit noch abstoßender machten.

Langsam kam sie in die Nähe der Stadtgrenze, die Häuser wurden kleiner und die Geschäfte rarer, auch der Fuß- und Radweg lichtete sich langsam.

_Vielleicht kann ich jetzt ein Fahrrad oder Moped nehmen. _Dachte sie und hielt danach Ausschau. Lange musste Cathy nicht suchen. Neben einem Fahrradständer lang ein Damenfahrrad, mit dem sie gut fahren könnte. Die Frau der es gehörte schien im liegen versucht zu haben weiterzufahren.

Cathy versuchte sie an den Schultern herunter zu ziehen. In dem Moment als sie das tat, fühlte sie wie weich die Arme der Frau waren, die Konsistenz war fast geleehaft. Cathy schreckte vor Ekel zurück und fast kam ihr Frühstück wieder die Speiseröhre hoch.

Sie beschloss die Dame ruhen zu lassen und nach einem anderen Fahrrad zu suchen.

Sie überquerte eine kleine Brücke, auf der anderen Seite sah sie mehrere Motorroller vor einem Motorradhändler stehen.

„JA!" schrie sie vor Freude auf. „Mit so einem Ding kann selbst ich fahren."

Sie rannte vor Freude die Brücke herunter wobei sie fast gestürzt wäre.

Unten angekommen betrachtete sie die Roller, neben ihnen lag der Besitzer des Motorradladens mit einem Zündschlüssel in der Hand.

Mit leicht verzerrtem Gesicht (sie hatte sich zwar an die Toten gewöhnt, aber es lief ihr immer noch ein Schauer über den Rücken wenn sie einen aus nächster Nähe betrachten musste) nahm sie ihm den Schlüssel ab und entfernte sich sofort wieder von ihm.

Sie probierte alle Roller der Reihe nach aus, und der vierte sprang tatsächlich an.

Cathy musste nur Gas geben und lenken, den Rest regelte die Elektronik ihres fahrbaren Untersatzes.

Sie überlegte ob sie jetzt noch mal zurückfahren sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, denn sie glaubte nicht daran, dass noch jemand in der Stadt lebte in welcher sie aufwuchs, und wenn doch würden woanders auch noch Menschen leben.

Cathy gab vorsichtig Gas um sich an den Roller zu gewöhnen und verließ die Stadt.


	2. Nicht allein

**2. Nicht allein**

Sie fuhr ein paar Kilometer die Bundesstraße entlang und musste dabei immer wieder Fahrzeugen ausweichen. Stellenweise schob Cathy ihren Roller über Wiesen oder Felder. Sie fuhr an einem Ortseingangsschild vorbei _Neustadt_.  
Es war eine Geisterstadt in der jetzt ungefähr zweitausend Frauen, Männer, Jungs und Mädchen vor sich hin verrotteten. Sie kam an einem Volvo-Kombi vorbei. Die Familie, der er gehörte wollte anscheinend gerade die Stadt verlassen. Auf der Rückbank war ein Kindersitz befestigt. Daneben war ein Hund, dessen ausgetrockneter Kopf gegen die Seitenscheibe gedrückt war. Er schien nicht an der Grippe, sondern an der unerträglichen Hitze gestorben zu sein. In seiner Verzweiflung hatte er das Baby im Kindersitz fast aufgefressen und auch die Frau auf dem Beifahrersitz wurde nicht von seinem Hunger verschont.  
Die Fahrerseite war leer, vielleicht war der Mann irgendwo im Haus zusammen gebrochen und gestorben.  
Cathy fuhr fast im Schritttempo weiter. Ihre Uhr zeigte an, dass es bereits später Nachmittag war, sie war durstig und hungrig.  
Ihr fiel auf, dass überall Ratten herumstreunten. Nachdem die Dominanz der Menschen aus den Städten verschwunden war krochen sie aus ihren Verstecken hervor um sich bei diesem reichen Nahrungsangebot zu bedienen.  
Die Grippe hatte nicht nur Menschen dahingerafft, sondern auch alle ihre Freunde, zahme Tiere wie Hunde, Pferde oder Kühe waren genauso betroffen.  
Katzen, welche sich den Menschen nicht unterordneten blieben verschont, viele von ihnen würden allerdings verhungern weil sie das Jagen längst verlernt hatten.  
Cathy hörte von der anderen Straßenseite etwas durch die Büsche schleichen, nahm aber an, dass es irgendein Tier sein musste. Sie stellte den Roller ab und ging langsam auf den Busch zu, während sie ihre rechte Hand am Griff des Messers hielt.  
Sie nahm einen Metallstab den sie auf der Straße fand und schob damit vorsichtig die Blätter und Zweige des Busches zur Seite.  
Cathy dachte es handelte sich um eine Halluzination.  
In einem Gemisch aus Gras, Blättern und Moospflanzen sah sie ein junges Mädchen von fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahren. Es hatte kurzes, zerzaustes, blondes Haar. Für ihr Alter wirkte sie sehr klein, fast unterentwickelt. Die Statur des Mädchens war abgemagert, an der Grenze zur Unterernährung. Es sah Cathy mit leerem Blick an.  
Nach dem ersten Schreck konnte Cathy ihr Glück nicht fassen und machte ein erfreutes Gesicht, als sie dem Mädchen jedoch die Hand geben wollte, sprang dieses auf und rannte die Straße hinab.  
Cathy ließ ihren Rucksack zu Boden fallen und rannte ohne zu zögern hinterher.  
„Warte, bitte renn nicht weg!"rief sie ihr nach.  
Das blonde Mädchen stürzte nach nicht einmal hundert Metern und schürfte sich die Knie auf.  
Cathy war nach wenigen Sekunden bei ihr und beugte sich herunter.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du musst keine Angst haben."Sie reichte ihr die Hand.  
Das Mädchen drehte den Kopf zu Cathy und blickte zitternd zu ihr auf.  
Sie nahm ihre Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. Die Beiden schauten sich einige endlose Augenblicke stumm an, und umarmten sich schließlich eine noch längere Zeit.  
„Endlich weiß ich, dass ich nicht die einzige Überlebende bin"sagte sie zu dem Mädchen und zu sich selbst. Cathy stiegen Tränen in die Augen.  
Die Zwei ließen sich langsam los, sahen sich allerdings noch eine Weile an. Cathys Blick wanderte an dem Mädchen hinab und sie stellte fest dass ihre neue Freundin sehr schmutzig war und verschlissene Kleidung trug. Eine blaue Jeanshose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift : _Kopfüber in die Hölle_.  
Sie konnte sehen wie sich langsam Blut durch das aufgerissene Knie der Jeans presste.  
„Komm, ich werde deine Wunde reinigen, wir wollen doch nicht dass du jetzt, wo du die Grippe überlebt hast, an einer Blutvergiftung erkrankst."Cathy lächelte sie an, und dieses Lächeln war echt.  
Das Mädchen ließ sich von Cathy widerstandslos an der Hand hinter sich herziehen.  
Die Beiden kamen schließlich an dem liegen gelassenen Rucksack an und Cathy setzte ihn wieder auf.  
„Wir sollten in ein Haus gehen, oder was meinst du?"  
Das Mädchen nickte nur, und ließ sich von Cathy in ein kleines Einfamilienhaus schleppen. Die Garage war geöffnet und es stand kein Auto darin, die Familie musste die Stadt also verlassen haben als sie noch konnte. Cathy wusste nicht dass der Ford der hier noch vor einigen Tagen in der Garage stand ein paar Häuser weiter in einem Straßengraben lag.  
Inzwischen hatte es sich merklich abgekühlt und es wurde zunehmend windiger, ein Sommergewitter war im Anmarsch.  
Auf dem Weg zu dem Einfamilienhaus lag die Leiche eines kleinen Jungen, er musste sieben Jahre alt gewesen sein. Cathy verscheuchte die Ratte, die an ihm nagte und sie gingen weiter.  
Sie betraten das Haus. Die Familie die hier wohnte schien nicht sehr wohlhabend gewesen zu sein, aber es war alles noch sehr ordentlich, keine Spuren einer Panik oder dergleichen.  
Direkt als sie eingetreten waren standen sie in der kleinen Küche, es gab weder eine Spülmaschine noch irgendwelche anderen Luxusgeräte wie eine Mikrowelle. Nach dem Aussehen der Möbel zu urteilen, musste diese Küche bereits zwanzig oder dreißig Jahre erlebt haben.  
Die gegenüberliegende Tür führte direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Auch hier war alles sehr schlicht. In einer alten Anbauwand, die nicht ganz so alt wie die Küche war, stand ein Fernsehgerät für das es nicht mal eine Fernbedienung gab. Die Couchecke machte allerdings einen sehr bequemen Eindruck, und Cathy bat das Mädchen sich zu setzen, das tat sie auch sofort.  
„Dann will ich mir mal dein Knie ansehen, kannst du die Hose hochkrempeln?"  
Das Mädchen versuchte es, schaffte es aber nicht das gesamte Schienbein mitsamt dem verwundeten Knie freizulegen. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Na dann runter mit der Hose"sagte Cathy enthusiastisch.  
Das Mädchen sah sie verdutzt an.  
„Na los, niemand sieht uns hier."  
Nach einigem Zögern tat das Mädchen was Cathy sagte. Das Knie sah nicht so schlimm aus wie sie annahm. Cathy nahm eine Flasche stilles Wasser aus ihrem Rucksack und spülte die Wunde etwas aus. Danach trocknete sie die nasse Stelle mit einem Taschentuch.  
„Das war es schon, Operation gelungen, du kannst dich wieder anziehen."Cathy fühlte förmlich wie sich ihre Laune von Minute zu Minute verbesserte und sie förmlich vor Tatendrang sprühte.  
Draußen begann es zu regnen.  
Cathy setze sich jetzt neben das Mädchen auf die Couch.  
„Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt, mein Name ist Catharina, Catharina Falkner. Aber meine Freunde nannten mich immer Cathy, bevor ..."Ihr Kopf senkte sich und aller Tatendrang schien wieder zu schwinden.  
Das Mädchen sah sie an und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ich bin Lisa Ritter. Danke dass du mir nachgelaufen bist und mir geholfen hast."Das Mädchen lächelte sie an.  
Cathy sah wieder auf. „Keine Ursache, du bist der erste lebende Mensch den ich seit ich weiß nicht wie vielen Tagen gesehen hab."Sie schaute Lisa an. „Hast du vielleicht noch jemanden gesehen?"  
„Ich habe noch zwei Kerle gesehen, aber die fuhren mit Motorrädern durch die Stadt und haben überall herum geschossen. Darum bin ich auch vor dir weg gerannt, ich dachte du gehörst vielleicht zu denen."  
Cathy war auf der einen Seite froh, auf der anderen Seite aber geschockt. Trotz dieser Katastrophe gab es tatsächlich noch Leute die nichts begriffen hatten. Das war ihrer Meinung nach typisch für Menschen.  
„Hmm, dann sollten wir heute Nacht hier bleiben und uns morgen vorsichtig auf den Weg machen, oder möchtest du hier bleiben?"  
Lisa schüttelte den Kopf.  
Schon vor dem Virus gab es für sie nichts in dieser Stadt an dem sie hing.  
Sie hatte nie wirkliche Freunde gefunden, die Kinder haben nur Zeit mit ihr verbracht um Vorteile daraus zu ziehen. Sie war immer diejenige, welche die Hausausgaben der anderen gemacht hatte, wenn sie das nicht tat wurde sie solange geärgert bis sie weich wurde.  
Lisas Eltern waren vor dreizehn Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen und sie wuchs seit dem bei Pflegeeltern auf, die jedoch alle Liebe in ihre eigenen Kinder investierten. Für Lisa blieb nichts übrig.  
Als ihr Stiefbruder sie vor einem Jahr immer häufiger belästigte, und sie das seinen Eltern erzählte bekam Lisa von ihrem Stiefvater eine Ohrfeige und er meinte sie solle nicht solche Lügen erzählen.  
Als sie Captain Trips dann von dieser Familie erlöste empfand sie sogar eine gewisse Erleichterung.  
  
Ein gewaltiger Donner rollte krachend über die Stadt, dann folgte ein Blitz der die dämmernde Stadt hell erleuchtete. Lisa zuckte zusammen.  
Der Regen wurde zu einem gewaltigen Wolkenbruch und sogar die Ratten ließen von ihrer Mahlzeit ab und verkrochen sich in ihren Löchern und Kellern.  
Der gesamte Himmel war mit schwarzen Wolken bedeckt und man konnte meinen, dass Gott sein Werk, das er mit der Grippe begonnen hatte, jetzt mit einer zweiten Sintflut beenden wollte.  
  
Cathy nahm Lisa, die jetzt sichtlich nervös war, in die Arme um sie zu beruhigen. Das blonde Mädchen schlief nach wenigen Minuten ein und Cathy legte sie auf die Couch und deckte sie zu.  
Sie ging jetzt zum Fenster und schaute hinaus.  
_Das war heute der beste Tag seit Marcels Tod_. Dachte sie.  
Schließlich hatte sie ihre Heimatstadt hinter sich lassen können und endlich eine weitere Überlebende gefunden.  
Sie ging zurück zur Couchgarnitur, klappte bei einem der Sessel die Fußlehne aus und die Rückenlehne nach hinten, so würde sie einigermaßen schlafen können.  
  
Sie träumte wieder von Marcel, ihrem Geburtstag und den Massengräbern, aber auch von Lisa. Der Traum war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie die Tage zuvor.  
  
Der Regen, der Sturm und das Gewitter nahmen an Stärke zu und dauerten noch die gesamte Nacht.


	3. Die Stille nach dem Sturm

**3. Die Stille nach dem Sturm**

Lisa wachte bereits früh am Morgen auf und richtete Frühstück für die beiden her. Sie musste allerdings feststellen, dass die Mittel dafür sehr begrenzt waren. Für jeden eine Schale trockenes Müsli und Fruchtsaft um es herunterzuspülen.

Sie gab sich viel Mühe beim Decken des Wohnzimmertisches.

Kurz nach acht Uhr weckte sie Catharina, die heute Nacht trotz der Träume einen angenehmen Schlaf hatte.

Als sie den gedeckten Frühstückstisch sah lächelte sie, und die beiden aßen sich ordentlich satt und löschten ihren Durst.

„Wir sollten uns etwas im Haus umsehen, vielleicht finden wir etwas Brauchbares. Was hältst du davon Lisa?"

„Gute Idee, ich schaue in der ersten Etage nach und du im Keller."

Cathy war damit einverstanden. „Wenn etwas ist rufst du sofort nach mir, ok?"

Lisa nickte und beide machten sich auf die Suche.

Lisa ging über die Treppe ins obere Geschoss. Der Boden war mit Lenoliumboden ausgelegt und die Wände zierte weiß gestrichene Raufasertapete.

Direkt rechts neben der Treppe führte eine Tür in ein Spielzimmer. Sie sah ein Doppelstockbett an der längeren Wand stehen in dem beide Betten zerwühlt waren. Es handelte sich um Dinosaurierbettwäsche. Lisa nahm an, dass hier Zwillinge gewohnt haben, Jungs allem Anschein nach. Sie schaute sich noch kurz im Zimmer um, konnte aber nichts Brauchbares finden.

Lisa ging weiter und direkt neben dem Kinderzimmer lag das Schlafzimmer der Eltern. Der Kleiderschrank war durcheinander wie das Ehebett.

Lisa trat ein und durchsuchte die Nachttische neben dem Bett. Sie fand einige Aspirin und dachte sich, dass diese vielleicht nützlich sein könnten. Die Tabletten wanderten in ihre Jeanstaschen.

Lisa verließ auch das Schlafzimmer wieder in Richtung Flur. Ganz am Ende war eine weitere Tür, wahrscheinlich das Bad dachte das Mädchen.

Nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte wurde dieser Gedanke bestätigt, das Bad war sauber und am Tag der Flucht schien hier niemand mehr gewesen sein.

Lisa öffnete das Spiegelschränkchen, fand aber nichts weiter als eine Nagelschere, Feile und etwas Make-up – nutzlose Dinge.

„Hach, hier gibt es wirklich nichts was wir gebrauchen könnten."Sie beschloss wieder nach unten zu gehen.

Im Keller stand nach dem Unwetter letzte Nacht das Wasser über einen Meter hoch. Cathy dachte erst daran, sich durch das Wasser zu kämpfen, aber sie befürchtete unter Wasser auf Leichen von was auch immer zu treten. Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer wo sie auf Lisa wartete.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam ihre neue und derzeit einzige Freundin die Treppe herunter, auch sie hatte nicht viel Positives zu berichten. Lisa übergab Cathy die Tabletten welche sofort im Rucksack verstaut wurden.

„Du hattest also auch keinen Erfolg was? Der ganze Keller steht unter Wasser. Heute Nacht muss es noch sehr stark geregnet haben."

„Scheint so"gab Lisa kurz und knapp zurück. „Lass uns hier abhauen."

Sie gingen zu Tür und Cathy öffnete sie.

Draußen sah es schlimm aus. Es hatte so stark geregnet, dass die Gräben kurz vorm überlaufen. Die Toten, die am vorigen Tag noch still und friedlich in der Sonne lagen, wurden die Straße entlang gespült und stauten sich an einem umgestürzten Bus.

Die Straße selbst war mit einer Zentimeter hohen Schlammschicht überzogen aus der jede Menge Abfall herausragte. Die Fuß- und Radwege waren noch begehbar und Dank des Sturms jetzt weitgehend frei von Hindernissen.

„Mist, den Roller hat es auch entschärft, wir werden wohl vorerst zu Fuß gehen müssen"sagte Cathy zu Lisa.

„Was soll's, das ist gut für die Figur"gab sie ironisch zurück.

„Na dann, auf geht's."

Sie verließen die Stadt und folgten der Bundesstraße Richtung Süd-Westen.

Hin und wieder lag ein entwurzelter Baum auf der Straße. Der Sturm hatte Häuser abgedeckt und Telefonmasten umgeworfen. Die Felder um sie herum waren zu kleinen Seen geworden.

Während die beiden ihren Weg fortsetzten, erzählten sie sich ihre Geschichten.

Cathy und Lisa waren so tief in die Gespräche vertieft, dass sie nicht merkten dass sie beobachtet und verfolgt wurden.

----

Jean Salle war ein neunundzwanzigjähriger, gebürtiger Franzose, lebte aber seit einigen Jahren in Berlin. Er liebte seine neue Heimat genauso wie sein Heimatland. Der Franzose studierte hier Soziologie und Politik und machte vor drei Jahren seinen Magister.

Danach arbeitete er größtenteils für soziale Einrichtungen und engagierte sich für Dinge von denen er überzeugt war.

Nachdem die Hauptstadt, vor etwas mehr als zwei Wochen zu einer einzigen Open-Air-Leichenhalle wurde, entschloss er sich allerdings sehr schnell diesen Ort zu verlassen. Er packte sich einige Vorräte in seinen Survival-Rucksack und fuhr mit seinem Fahrrad Richtung Süden. Er nahm die Fahrbahn welche nach Berlin hinein führte, auf dieser waren kaum Autos. Alle Menschen wollten nur raus aus dem Sarg, aber kaum jemand sollte es schaffen. Eine riesige Blechlawine erstreckte sich kilometerweit Richtung Süden.

Als Jean zurück auf die Stadt blickte, sah er riesige Rauchwolken von ihr aufsteigen, da niemand die Feuer löschen konnte sollten sich die Flammen noch weiter ausbreiten.

Die sengende Hitze machte es dem Feuer noch um einiges leichter, es waren fast durchgehend über dreißig Grad Celsius im Schatten.

Captain Trips hatte einen Großteil aller Seelen vernichtet, die Flammen setzten dieses Werk fort indem sie wie eine Bestie die Körper verschlangen. Es sollten noch viele Bestien die Erde heimsuchen.

Allerdings interessierte das den Franzosen jetzt auch nicht mehr.

Jean hatte sich eine Pistole vom Modell Beretta besorgt, nur für alle Fälle. Wie vorausschauend dieser Gedanke war sollte er vor drei Tagen feststellen, als ihn ein besoffener Kerl fast mit einem Fleischermesser abgeschlachtet hätte. Im letzten Moment konnte Jean ihn mit zwei Schüssen in den Bauch davon abhalten.

Nach zwei Wochen hatte Jean ca. zweihundert Kilometer zurückgelegt, er hielt während seiner Reise immer wieder an um in Dörfern, einzelnen Häusern oder Bauernhöfen nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Aber alles Lebende was er fand waren die Insekten und Würmer die sich über verwesende Kadaver hermachten und aus ihren Augen, Mündern, Nasen und anderen Körperöffnungen hervorquollen.

Außerdem stockte er in Supermärkten immer wieder seine Vorräte auf.

Die gewaltigen Autolawinen wichen nach und nach einzelnen Blechsärgen. Mal waren es Einzel- und mal Familiengräber. Die Insassen ähnelten sich allerdings in ihren verzweifelten, gequälten Gesichtsausdrücken. Es gab aber kleine Unterschiede, wie Jean auffiel.

Einige von ihnen hatten äußerlich kaum Symptome von Captain Trips, während die Gesichter von vielen fast grün waren wie die Marsmännchen in diesen billigen Science-Fiction Filmen. Einige hatten Eiterbeulen im Gesicht, genau wie Pestopfer. Bei einem Teil der Beulengesichter waren diese Beulen aufgeplatzt und gaben ein bläulich-weißes Schleimsekret frei, dieses war allerdings schon längst getrocknet. Die Augen der meisten Toten schienen ihn vorwurfsvoll anzuschauen.

_Warum sind wir so elend vor die Hunde gegangen und du Franzose lebst noch?_

Schienen sie ihn fragen zu wollen. Fast alle Augen waren außerdem angeschwollen und machten den Eindruck als ob sie jeden Moment aus ihren Höhlen fallen um dann wie Flummies auf und ab zu springen.

_Hatte er nicht mal gehört dass das bei Schweineaugen so war?_

Jean erschrak immer wieder wenn er solche Gedanken hatte, wenn er nicht bald andere, friedliche Überlebende fand, würde er wohl verrückt werden.

Diese ganzen Leichen, das Feuer, die Ratten und die Insekten betrachtete er nur noch als lästiges Übel mit dem er leben konnte.

Er fürchtete sich allerdings davor wie es mit ihm und dem Rest weitergehen sollte.

Inzwischen wurden die Autos auf der Autobahn wieder mehr und er kam in ein Gebiet in dem es vor kurzem noch ein starkes Unwetter gegeben haben musste.

Jean blickte zum Himmel hinauf, der gelbe Feuerball drückte gnadenlos auf seinen Körper und wollte ihn allem Anschein nach zu Boden zwingen.

Der Franzose nahm einen Schluck aus einer seiner Feldflaschen und ging weiter.


End file.
